The purpose of the administrative supplement (NOT-AG-18-039) is to expand existing research to focus on Deaf Women Health. Current widely used NIH-funded patient reported outcome measurement systems (PROMIS) include domains that assess global, physical, mental, and social health from the patient?s perspective. PROMIS is heavily dependent on English, which is a serious barrier to DHH patients who use American Sign Language (ASL) and demonstrate low English proficiency. We addressed this knowledge gap through innovative cross-cultural translation of patient reported survey in ASL and primary data collection from a large representative sample of adults with early deafness. In this administrative supplement for women health, we will follow the same protocol, as in the parent R01, to culturally adapt and linguistically validate women health-related measures. The sample will include 100 DHH mid-to-older women, providing adequate power for group analyses. This is further described in the research strategy section.